


lulla and friends go to taco bell

by mofie



Category: the gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofie/pseuds/mofie
Summary: taco......... bell?





	lulla and friends go to taco bell

lulla: what a lovely sunday morning....  
meme: no  
lulla: yes  
meme: no  
lulla: yes

meme: lets go to taco bell  
gigi: what the fuck yes  
ross: ok  
tweek: IM GONNA FUCK TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lulla: im vegatarian   
everyone: and......?

anyway we went to taco bell

gigi pulled up to the taco bell, skkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrttttt.  
"hewwo...?" we all said simultaneously  
"hewwo" the mysterious man on the other side said back  
"we would like tacos," said meme  
"yes ok," said sans i mean mysterious man on the other side  
we pulled up to the window, skkrrrrrrrrttttttt.  
"hey! sanbsssns!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" said ross  
"yes mwahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa" said sanss  
"oph hey 707" said meme  
sans killed meme instantly


End file.
